Fire Starter
by izzygirlxp
Summary: The League is facing new challenges these days, a new enemy, a new member, and the possible loss of one of their own, these are all connected, but how?
1. New Journy

The silver point of the needle spitted a short burst of liquid into the air, just to make sure it was working properly. The man who it was going to be used on hoped it didn't, even though this might just reverse the mutation that was onto him. He hated lab tables. This was the 7th time he had to lay on one, he didn't mind the doctor though. Of course, everone knew that the doctor did mind him. He shuddered as his bare skin had to move a few centimeters to the right of the table so the fair doctor could have somewere to place the other 4 needles. Iron tables were always cold, no mater were you were on them.   
  
" Do we really have to do this again pet?" Asked the invisable man as he lay on the cold hard table, looking down nervesly at the needles.  
  
" Skinner, you have been asking me that same question everyday for the past 7 times you've gone through this, and I reply every time the same thing, Do you want me to cure you or not?" Asked Mina Harker annoyed by his incessent complaining.  
  
" Yes, but can't there be some kind of oil or something instead of 4 bloody shots? Maybe we could use the oil together- OW!" Skinner winced unnoticed as Mina shoved the first needle into his paint covered arm.   
  
" 1 down." Mina said with a slight smirk as she picked up another needle.  
  
~*~  
  
" Where we off too Nemo?" Asked Tom Sawyer, he was leaning agains the wall in the dining room of the Nautilius, his arms crossed, wearing his usual western fasion, white shirt with a vest and tanned pants with boots. A few strands of his dirty blonde hair waved in front of his face over his eyes but he brushed them away with the nod of his head.  
  
" France." Nemo said sternly, he stood before the group, wearing his traidtional Indian styled suite and turban, his wise eyes looking at the remaning members of the League around him. He could see Dr. Jekyll shift a bit unconfortably in his chair, his hands were tiwddleing with his pocket watch as he did when he was nervous, that as were the League had found him, well rather his 'worse half' Mr. Hyde as he terroized the country. " Do not worry my friend, Hyde has been excused from his crimes in the streets, remember?" He said trying to make him feel at least a bit better since he knew Jekyll was to be needed as he knew the streets of the town they were heading to well.  
  
" Thank you Nemo but I do believe that the people have not yet forgiven him." Jekyll replied with a nervous smile and he shakly returned his pocket watch to his suites vest. Mina Harker then walked into the room, her usual emotionless face not changing as she walked in.  
  
" I'm sorry I am late, did I miss anything?" She asked taking a seat across from Jekyll at the table.  
  
" We're head'n to France." Tom said nodding towards Mina, not wanting to show any of his romantic intentions toward her with Jekyll in the room, knowing his intentions as well.  
  
" May I impose as why?" Mina asked folding her hands neatly in her lap.  
  
" The British Goverment as asked we assign a new member, they have found one living in the village of Le Beau." Nemo replied handing Mina a file with the members information. Mina opened the file and took out a picture and a peice of paper with the information.  
  
" Miss. Lilith FeuDémarreur, age 19, occupation Nurse, special abilities: Pyrokinesse." Mina repeated the words imprinted on the paper.  
  
" Uh, what is Pyrokinesse?" Tom asked with a small smirk on his face.  
  
" A Fire starter." Replied the cockny accented voice of Rodny Skinner as he entered the room rather wobbly as seen by the motions of his leather trench coat, he rested his left side against the door frame more in the hallway. " Ello my Freakish Darlings."   
  
" Skinner, your late." Jekyll said somewhat annoyed as he glanced over at the invisable man.   
  
" Oh, so sorry ta be a burdon, I'm still feel'n the effects of those bloody shoots." Skinner said crossing his arms.  
  
" We were just talking about a new member we must pick up." Tom filled him in a little.  
  
" Oh really? A woman eh? Need another fox on this bloody ship." Skinner said with a chuckle, Jekyll was half way out of seat when Skinner moved further back into the hallway, " If anyone need's me, don't bother. I need my beauty sleep. Ta." He said and walked down the hallway back to his quarters.  
  
" Sometimes that man..." Jekyll growled clenching his fists.  
  
" Now Now Henry, your being modest, it's all the time." Mina sighed shaking her head slightly.  
  
" Sir we're approching France!" Called out one of Nemo's men from out of the hallway. Nemo glanced out one of the window's as the Nautilus started to come up over the surface of the water and took site of a small village with a tall Cathedrial, the entire village was above the water, montionless on a cliff.  
  
" Well now, let the search begin." Tom said as he came out of his pose against the wall and walked down the hallway. 


	2. The Fire Starter

(( Wow thanks for the reviews so fast you guys! Don't worry I won't let you guys down, better keep me on alert though cause I'm still writing for my other fic but I gots writers block *takes out Dynomite* Nu nu not that bad! *sighs are heard* well that's harsh! Anyway this'll be great, sorry if theres a bunch of spelling goof ups it's cause this is Notepad, Word.doc is down sorry! Back to the ficcy! ))  
  
A figure knealed below a large golden cross in head of the Gothic styled Cathedrial, the figure was that of a woman, nearly 20, she was very pretty, with alburn hair that was reached to just above her waist in long locks of curls. A tight black dress that reached the floor even while standing up spread around her, pale white hands in a praying staute rested on her knee, a black cloth wrapped around her middle finger and her wrist then attatched to her sleeve to her dress, the colar of the dress was in a square shapped that reached an inch below her thin colar bone. A tight black choaker reached around her neck, a silver cross rested on the front of it attatched to the choaker.  
  
" I have sinned.... I tried so hard to repeal my powers, but they are getting stronger and stronger as time passes. I started another fire today. It was an accident though I swear!" The girl said laying her head on her knee. " I was in the feild, picking herbs for the doctor when I felt suddenly weak and I couldn't concentrait so I had to focus on something to keep my vision in line. I focused on the feild. And then there were flames. I fled before the townsmen gotten there to extiguish the fire. I fear that I shall drift ever slowly into the pits of hell, I wonder now if I am the spawn of satan or a demon that he has created on this plane of earth. I don't know what to do, I am so scared my Lord.... There is a man who is following me, I feel almost a dark presence from him, I believe that he...." A tear drifted down her eye and her cheek, dripping to the floor beneath. The girl slowly got up, her dress smoothing itself out, she turned and then walked away from the cross and out the Cathedrial doors into the clear blue daylight of the sky.   
  
~*~  
  
" We. Are. Looking. For. This. Girl!" Tom said slowly and a bit frusterated as he held up the picture of Lilith, this was the 9th person they talked to, who wasn't very good with the english language. The man Tom was speaking to said something to him in French loudly and angrly and walked away, whatever he said made Jekyll chuckle a little, but he covered his mouth quickly. " Find something funny?" Tom turned around facing Jekyll with a glare.   
  
" Oh sorry. It's just that man has a way with the harsh truth." Jekyll replied grinning at Tom, his hands folded behind his back in a formal fasion.   
  
" You speak French?!" Tom shouted surprised that he had never brought this forward before.  
  
" Of course I do, I have lived in France for a while as you remember." Jekyll replied calmly, finding humor in the situation.   
  
" And you were just taking pleasure of watching me make a complete ass out of myself in front of these people?" Tom said crossing his arms and standing still. " Why didn't you say that you could speak French?!"  
  
" You never asked." Jekyll replied still grinning at him. Mina, who was listening in the distance, stiffled a laugh as she looked over a map of the village they were in that she had gotten from a map maker in the distance, she wasn't fluent in French, but she did know a few words. Jekyll and Tom continued bickering while Mina walked around a bit, she came apon a large Cathedrial and stared at it for a few minutes. It was a beautiful Medieval architecture that stood tall and proud on the side of the cliff were it had an exquisit view of the ocean that crashed at the rocks below. She then noticed the girl that stood still against the side of the Cathediral, her arms crossed, standing under the shade. She seemed to be crying almost, Mina walked up to the girl, holding her dress over the steps up to the Cathediral, she also wore a long black skirt and a white blouse with a black jacket buttoned at the bottom. The girl looked up at Mina and nodded a hello to her then looked down at the floor.  
  
" Are you okay miss? I'm sorry but my French is not that well." She said with a helpful smile, she stood about a yard away from the girl.   
  
" I am fine." The girl sniffed, " Don't worry I speak more then that in english."   
  
" Thank the lord." Mina said sighing in relif, she tried to get a better look at the girl but she had a big shadow over her. " Maybe you can help me, I'm looking for someone."  
  
" I can try...." The girl said quietly.  
  
" Her name is Lilith FeuDémarreur, do you know her?" Mina asked taking a step foward but the girl took a step back.  
  
" W-Why are you l-looking for her?" The girl stuttered hugging her arms.  
  
" We need her help on something." Mina replied interested in why she seemed scared, the girl was silent for a minute.  
  
" C-can you help her in return?" She asked.  
  
" Only if we find her." Mina replied and noticed the girl stepped foward, her arms still crossed and she instintly noticed her from the picture.  
  
" I am Lilith FeuDémarreur, I will help you if you help me with something...." She said quietly.  
  
" What do you need help with?" Mina asked nodding.  
  
" Save me from the man who's trying to kill me." Lilith replied, another tear fell from her face. 


	3. Meeting the crew

" I hate these bloody shots!" Skinner said as he stood in the kitchen of the Nautilis, he had a cold wash cloth over the back of his neck, which was the only thing that could be seen besides a few drops of water that spilled down the sides cloth over his invisable skin. " Makes me feel sick everytime." He said as he turned on the foscet and took a drink of water, the water seemed to float in mid air were his mouth should be moved down his throat and started to turn invisable as soon as it got less then half way down like everything else that he ate or drank. " Do you want me to cure you or not Skinner?" He said mimicing Mina's voice in a rather bad manner as he coughed and stood up straight. " Oh not lik'n this feeling...." He said and hunched back over the foscet, spitting back up the water which seemed to have a red tint to it. " Bloody hell...."  
  
~*~  
  
" Lilith this is Thomas Sawyer and Dr. Henry Jekyll." Mina said as she and the newest member Lilith FeuDémarreur approched the Nautilis were the two other members stood. Tom tilted off his cowboy hat towards Lilith and Henry bowed slightly.   
  
" A pleasure." Jekyll said smiling kindly at her.  
  
" Nice ta meet you ma'am." Tom said placing his hat back in the proper position.  
  
" Are you 3 the only members of this 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'?" Lilith asked quietly.  
  
" No we have 2 more members, Captian Nemo and Rodney Skinner, but their inside the Nautilis." Tom said looking at the calm blue ocean.  
  
" The Nau-what?" Lilith asked raising a brow seeing nothing, then a large silver creation moved into view, Lilith has never seen anything like it before, and was quiet intriqied by it.  
  
" That, is the Nautilis." Mina said as the large submarine stopped at the shore, a door opened at the side.  
  
~*~  
  
Captain Nemo stood infront of the group, his arms crossed and his eyes starting intently at Lilith. Tom looked back and forth from Nemo to Lilith trying to figure out what all the silence was about.   
  
" Uh, what the hell is going on?" He asked raising a brow as them.  
  
" We're coming to a silent agreement." Nemo said, not even looking in Tom's direction.  
  
" I-I'll try n-not to start any f-fires on your s-ship." Lilith studdered staring into Nemo's eyes. Nemo nodded and turned around walking back to head of the ship. " Does he have powers too, like telepathy cause that was pretty creepy."   
  
" No, Nemo is a great fighter and inventor or many things." Mina said nodding at Nemo and looked back at Lilith, " Tom is also a great fighter and is deadly with a gun, he is special Agent from America. And Dr. Jekyll is a scientist as well as me and has created a special serum that when he takes it he transforms into a man known as Mr. Hyde, and has great stregnth." Jekyll looked at the floor and started fidgiting with his pocket watch again.  
  
" What about that other man that you mentioned, Rodny Skinner?" Lilith asked looking up a Mina.  
  
" Oh well we just call him Skinner, he's probably here already isn't that right Skinner?" Mina said in an annoyed tone, the shuffleing of feet was heard and then a long sigh.  
  
" Spoil my fun eh?" Said Skinner, Lilith immediantly looked around but didn't see anyone.  
  
" Where is he?" Lilith asked confused.  
  
" Right here pretty lady." Skinner chuckled and tapped Lilith's shoulder, she turned around and her arm hit something.  
  
" Ow! Watch were your swing'n that arm of yours." Skinner said moving to her other side, " I happen to be all here if you catch my drift."  
  
" Skinner, is invisable if you didn't already catch onto that." Tom said throwing a black trenchcoat that was on a table over the invisable man making the jacket float somewhat over him like a sheeted ghost.   
  
" Oh my!" Lilith gasped and took a few steps away. Skinner put his jacket on and took out the white face paint and smeared it over his face to make himself visual.  
  
" Noth'n get's past you does it Tom?" He said chuckleing as he buttoned up his trenchcoat, Tom rolled his eyes.  
  
" Is this ship safe?" Lilith asked quietly trying to ignore Skinner and Tom.  
  
" As safe as they come." Jekyll said nodding smiling.  
  
" Lilith before I brought you here, you were telling me about there was someone trying to kill you...." Mina said.  
  
" Yes.... He has been following me for quiet some time now. Odd things have been happening since he started following me. I've been finding it harder to controll my powers and theres been messages and notes sent to me that say horrible things on it. Calling me names. And threats to kill me. I have only seen him once before, but I don't know who he is...." Lilith said looking down at the floor.   
  
" Don't worry. We'll get this guy." Tom said smiling at Lilith, she looked up at Tom and returned the smile and blushed a little and looked back down.  
  
" Thank you for your help." Lilith replied quietly.  
  
" We are to return to Britian to inform the Goverment of the recruite of our new member." Nemo said as he moved a dile and started turning the wheel of the massive Submarine. 


	4. Shadows on the wall

" Nemo will you please calm down, the Nautilis will be fine. You do have about 900 crew members aboard it at the moment...." Dr. Jekyll said taking notice of Captain Nemo's constinant pacing around the lobby of the large Inn. they were staying in for the time being. They had an appointment to meet with 2 of the head officals of the Brittish Goverment to talk about Lilith and mysterious man that has been following her. Since the Nautilis was rather.... noticeable they were put into the local Inn. They rented out 3 rooms, all with locks so Skinner wouldn't pull any of his nightly pranks or sneak into Mina's room, and paired up the members, Nemo and Jekyll will take one room, Mina and Lilith the other, and Skinner and Tom the last.  
  
" I know I know but I just have a.... Bad feeling as you would call it." Nemo said as he finally stopped pacing and crossed his arms in front of him.   
  
" Seems like everyones been having those lately." Jekyll mumbled as he slid his breifcase full of his serum under the his bed which was across the large room from Nemo's.   
  
" What do you mean?" Nemo asked turning his attention towards Jekyll.  
  
" Well, Lilith has a bad feeling about this man following her, Mina has a bad feeling about Lilith's safty, Tom has a bad feeling about Lilith's powers, and Skinner has been locked in his room on the Nautilis, and is probably locked in his room here while Tom is off targeting his shots." Jekyll said sitting down.  
  
" Skinner is somewhere other the bar?" Nemo asked with a chuckle.  
  
" He probably just has a hangover, only time we ever see him are the times he is a pain in the ass."  
  
" And there are other times when he is not?"  
  
" Good point, but alas, he is of use to the League."  
  
" Only untill Mina's serum takes effect though?"  
  
" If it ever does."  
  
~*~  
  
" I'm going to kill that bloody vampire." Mumbled Skinner as he jerked under the white sheets of his bed, only his indintation on the bed sheets and the sheets over him could be seen. His invisable arms were wrapped around his stomach, a burning pain seared through his entire body mostly from his stomach. He assumed this was a side effect from Mina's cure to his invisablity, but at this rate he was much liking the idea of never being seen again. " Wench probably poisined it to get rid of me!" He said changing postions yet again under the sheets, unable to stay in one spot. He looked across the room to Tom's bed were an empty gun case was stationed, as Tom was outside on the nearby docks shooting barrels trying to get a perfect shot. " Allan wannabe." He grunted laying on his stomach and burrying his face in his pillow when a knock was heard on the door. " What do you want?" He shouted, lifting his head above the pillow.   
  
" Um, Mr. Skinner, Mr. Sawyer said that you never came down for lunch, I have some food. If your hungry that is...." Said Lilith from outside the door, she held a tray with a bowl of potato soup, a peice of bread next to it, and a glass of Brandy.   
  
" I'm not hungry!" He shouted back jerking his body to the side.  
  
" I have Brandy as well." Lilith said trying to keep her voice at a level so it could acually be heard by others. Suddenly the lock on the door was unlocked and the door knob turned, letting the door open a bit then footsteps could be heard to the bed and an indintation of a mans body fell back in the bed with the covers over his mid half. Lilith walked in and sat the tray down on the bedstand next to his bed. Lilith's dress dragged on the floor a bit, her small thin figure was not especially made for this dress.  
  
" Thanks." Skinner said and the glass of brandy seemed to magically float in air and started then was poured into an invisable mouth, being seen even digiested intill half way down.  
  
" Are you.... Okay?" Lilith asked, her hands folded in front of her.  
  
" Just a bit under the weather I suppose." Skinner replied one arm still clutched around his stomach.   
  
" Oh, well I'm a nurse, maybe I could help...." Lilith said quietly, a helpful smile arose on her pale face.  
  
" I think you'd have to see your pationant in order to diagnose them ain't that right luv?" Skinner said taking another sip of brandy.  
  
" Oh.... Well did you try taking your temperture?" She asked taking a step closer, Skinner grunted no and Lilith floated her hand right over his head trying to find were his forehead was. She felt a hand grasp her wrist and then her palm felt a warm skin, Skinners forehead, it was a bit warmer then usual and seemed to get warmer over time. " Well you are a bit warm."   
  
" Just a bug." Skinner shrugged and set down his brandy. Lilith nodded and took a few more steps back, " I'll leave the food, just incase you do get hungry, I'm going to go see if Miss. Harker needs me with an experiment she's doing...." Lilith left the room and closed the door behind her. Skinner waited a few minutes intill he was sure she was out of range and quickly grabbed the tray and scarfed down the bread and soup that was on the tray like an animal that hadn't eaten in months.  
  
~*~  
  
Lilith walked down the hallway, in deep thought about the League and her part in it. She hugged her arms and continued to walk when she heard a tapping on the window a few yards away. She stopped and thought that it might be a bird or a cat trying to find a few scraps of food. She took out a peice of bread from the pocket of her black apron she was wearing and walked up to the window only to not see any stray animals. She placed the bread back in her pocket and noticed a shadow on the wall next to her, she froze, then slowly turned her head around and was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown back into the nearest wall! Lilith screamed at the top of her lungs as she hit the wall and slowly got up and looked at the tall man standing quiet a distance away. He was about 6 ft tall, and had a strong build, his eyes were a dark blue, almost stone color that Lilith could see glaring at her from where the man was standing. He had dark brown hair that was graying, it was the same legnth as Tom's hair only it was more neatly brushed. His skin was slightly tanned and he had a circles under his eyes, his lips in a thin line of distaste. He wore a long dark brown trench coat, his arms although not in the sleeves were clutching a long black cane with a silver tip shaped like the head of a wolf. Under his trench coat he wore a long black robe with a white color, the robe ended at his calves were he wore large black boots. The man shook his head at Lilith and took a step foward, the cane taping on the ground as he leaned on it lightly. Lilith backed herself up against the wall and brought her knee's up to her chin, her eyes staring at the man as it suddenly hit her who this man was.   
  
" Father Wolfe?" She asked quietly as the man took another step towards her. " No-no! Are you the one who has been trying to kill me? Why Father Why?" She asked straighting her back more against the wall as he took yet another step towards her. He got about 5 feet in front of her, he raised his cane and quickly brought it down on Lilith who screamed in both pain and fear.... 


	5. Fire fighter

The cane came about an inch away from Lilith's face when suddenly it burst into flames, the fire wrapping around the cane and attacking the man, burning his trench coat. The fire quickly caught to the walls and floor, were it started several other fires. The man yelled in pain and threw his trench coat to the floor as well as his cane. Then he was slammed into a wall, missing a fire that had started in the corner and looked up to see the red eyed snarling face of Mina Harker. She picked him up by the neck but he kicked her in the colar bone with a seemly great force as she tumbled back, the man dodged a fist by Nemo and quickly jumped out a broken window caused by the heat in the room and took off down the street and seemed to disapear as he passed by a manhole. Nemo and Jekyll quickly extinguished the fires as Mina helped Lilith back to her feet.  
  
" Are you okay?" Mina asked looking over at Lilith's arm which she was holding in her other arm.  
  
" I'm fine, just a bruise." She said nodding.  
  
" Who was that man?" Jekyll said as he stomped out the last fire.  
  
" He-he...." Lilith began looking down at the floor.  
  
" Well who was he?" Nemo asked waiting impationatly for Lilith's answer.  
  
" He was a preist, at the old Cathedral I went to before I moved to Le Beau. I lived in Germany for a while, while my mother was sick, before she died I went to go see him, he told me that all people must return to God sometime. His name is Father Angus Wolfe, he knew about.... My powers. My last day in Germany. I was at the church, when.... A creature startled me as I was praying, it scared me so bad, that I attacked it with my powers, and I accidently made the entire church burn into ash. I feared that the people would hunt me down, so I fled to France..... Father Wolfe was a stern man, he was a great teacher though, he taught me to controll my powers. To an extent."   
  
" A creature?" Mina asked her.  
  
" Yes. It was like.... A wolf of some sort, half wolf, half man almost. It tried to kill me."  
  
" Why do you think that this Father Wolfe would try to harm you?" Jekyll asked walking over near Mina.  
  
" I do not know. He seemed to tolerate me. He taught me of my religion and how to controll my powers...."  
  
" Maybe it could be someone else, controlling him or something in that region." Nemo said nodding his head, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
" I don't know. He looked like him. And he had the same cane that Father Wolfe had always carried with him." Lilith said quietly indicating to the cane on the floor. Mina walke over to the cane and picked it up, gasping when she touched it, Jekyll immediantly took a step foward.  
  
" No Henry, it's okay, it's just still hot." Mina said picking it up again and looked it over. " I have never seen a cane like this before. I could study it. Maybe this has something to do with his actions."  
  
" Maybe...." Lilith mumbled. " I would much like to return to my room if that is alright?"   
  
" Go on." Mina said nodding, Lilith walked back to her room which she shared with Mina and layed down on her bed. Jekyll returned to his own room to do some reading while Nemo decided to go back to the Nautilis to check up on things. Mina walked back to the loby and sat down on one of the chair by a lit fire in the fire place, she heard some of the men walking by cursing about fire damages to the Inn. and how they were going to pay for it and what had started it. Mina shook her head and looked over the cane. It was a sleek black cane that was about 3 or 4 feet long, the head of the cane was incased in silver and shaped like a wolfs head, about the size of a grapefruit. Mina continued to study it when she felt something tap on her shoulder she jumped and nearly hit her attention getter with the cane. " God Tom must you do that?" She sighed in relif as Tom Sawyer chuckled and sat in the chair next to her.  
  
" Someone's jumpy." He said leaning his gun next to him. " Whats with all the comotion outside?"  
  
" Lilith's attacker tried to kill her, she had to attack back with her powers." Mina said simply looking over the cane again.  
  
" Is she okay?"  
  
" She's fine, scared I bet, she went back to her room after the ordeal."  
  
" Did you see who the attacker was?"  
  
" No, but Lilith did, she said that his name was Angus Wolfe, the preist at her previous Church."   
  
" Why would he hurt her?"  
  
" We don't know. Nemo thinks that it might be someone controlling Wolfe for some reason."  
  
" How did he find her?"  
  
" I don't know. Tom take a look at this would you." Mina said as she showed him the head of the wolf on the cane. " Its hollow."  
  
" So?" He replied looking over he wolfs head.  
  
" So it's not normal to make something out of pure silver hollow." Mina said and then slammed the head on the floor with such might that is chipped the wood of the cane, but the head was fine. " It also is much stronger then normal silver, it seems to be completely un harmed by the hit and look, there's no scortch marks from when Lilith set it on fire!"   
  
" Okay that's odd." Tom said taking the cane in his own position and looked it over.  
  
" Maybe this cane really does have something to do with Wolfe's actions towards Lilith."  
  
" You never know. Man look at the eyes on this thing, enough to make you drop dead." Tom said shaking his head as he pointed out the pericing green dots of the silver wolfs eyes to Mina. She nodded and took the cane back.  
  
" I should run some tests on it." Mina said standing up and walked away. " By the way Tom, how well did you shoot?"   
  
" 500 yards." Tom sighed picking back up his gun.  
  
" Eye's open boy." She said and walked away, Tom looked at her remembering the same man who had told him that.  
  
(( Mwahaha! I gotcha on a cliff hanger on that last one didn't I? I'm pretty sure you all hated me for that hehehaha *doges flying rocks* hey! Anyway for all of you who don't know, the way you pronounce Wolfes name is Wolf-Aye like that. )) 


	6. New Discoveries

Mina walked up the stairs to her room and pased by Jeykll's room. She looked in and noticed he had his case of serums out. Jekyll was walking around the room, holding one of his bottles of serum in his hand as he walked.  
  
" Henry are you okay?" Mina asked stepping in. Jekyll jumped a bit as Mina walked in, seeminly not sure how to answer he place the serum bottle back in the case with the others and took out his pocket watch and started fidgiting with it.  
  
" Just thinking Mina...." Jekyll said with a smile even though he coninued to play with the watch.  
  
" About what? Using the serum?" Mina replied, the cane still in her hands as she talked.  
  
" Did you find out anything about the cane?" Jekyll asked quickly trying to change the topic.  
  
" Yes, it's hollow inside." Mina said, deciding she would play along with Jekylls game.  
  
" Hollow? But I thought it was made of silver." Jekyll replied walking towards Mina, she handed him the cane and he looked at the head of the wolf. " My those eyes are rather eeriy..."  
  
" You think so too? Tom said the same thing downstairs...." Mina said remembering what Tom had said.  
  
" Oh." Jekyll said with a slightly bitter tone to.  
  
" Its very strange I must say, the head also seems to be indestructable. It wasn't even scortched by Lilth's flames."  
  
" Thats odd."   
  
" I know it-"  
  
" Not that, look here." Jekyll said showing Mina the eyes of the Wolf, " Those aren't beads, those are gems and I've never seen a gem quiet like it before." He said rubbing his fingers over it. " Ice cold."  
  
" That is strange...." Mina said running her fingers over the wolfs eyes as well feeling a slight tingle. " Do you think we could remove the eyes?"  
  
" Lets try." Jekyll said laying the cane on a table, he took a butter knife that he had been using to butter some bread and tryed to pry out the eyes.  
  
" Don't break them Henry...." Mina said watching as he struggled to get them out. " Are they too small?"  
  
" No they won't budge." He grunted as he tried again and realized that his knife had been chipped from trying to remove the eyes.  
  
" Well I guess we can't count on kitchen utincils to remove them...." Mina said with a slight laugh.  
  
" What about heating them up?"  
  
" Might melt the head."  
  
" I thought you said it was indestructable."   
  
" From Fire and pressure as I can tell so far but-Henry what are you doing?" Mina asked as Jekyll threw the cane into the fireplace of the room.   
  
" Seeing if it is indestructable to fire." He said simply as he watched the cane start to burn and shrivll. " Maybe Liliths fire was just not strong enough."   
  
" Look." Mina said pointing to the head of the wolf still in the fire, the eyes started to glow and the fire went down into embers and finally was put out, Henry used a pair of tongs to grab the head then lost controll of them and dropped it into his open hand. Mina gasped afraid that it had burned him but he seemed alright.  
  
" It didn't burn me...." Jekyll said in awe as he looked over the head in his arms, he ran his fingers over the eyes which were now warm. " I think the gems in the eyes might have something to do with absorbing heat...."  
  
" That would explain why the head was unharmed from Liliths fire... but not from the hit I gave it on the floor...." Mina said running her finger over the eye again but for a bit longer and suddenly felt weak. Her knees started to give out but Jekyll grasped her arm.  
  
" Mina are you okay?" He asked worried.  
  
" I don't know what happened.... I just suddenly started to feel weak...." Mina said slowly rubbing her forehead, she slowly made her way over to a chair and sat down.  
  
" Weak? Did you need some blood I believe I might have some experimental pigs blood somewhere...." Jekyll said looking around.   
  
" No... It was only after I touched the eyes."  
  
" That's strange... Maybe it absorbed your body heat?"  
  
" I probably wouldn't have felt it, Vampires don't feel heat or cold unless its extream. Oh..."  
  
" Oh?"  
  
" I just realized that the head might not absorb heat energy it might be absorbing pure energy. The energy it takes to push and pull objects, the energy that causes pressure, and energy that heat creates...."  
  
" Well now that would explain things in a much better persepctive..."  
  
" It also might explain a little more about Wolfe...." Mina said thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Father Wolfe stood on the head of a large cargo ship, his fingers curled into fists, his preists robe covered over his massive figure as he stood tall. He grunted and looked around the ship, no one was there, he had come alone all the way from France. He had followed her.... Ever since Germany.  
  
" I must have her." He growled with a thick german accent. " She is the key to my life." He looked down at his hands which seemed large for a man like him, he klentched his fists making his arms become more muscular. " It is only a matter of time. I shall get her back. I shall get her and my prize back." He grinned evily, a malviolent laugh admited from his mouth. 


	7. The Revealing

(( And the reviews keep on coming! Wow thanks guys! *whipes away a tear* You love me! You really really love me! *gets hit with a lamp* Heres the well awaited 7th chapter! I hope you like it! I decided to delete my other fanfic so I could have more time with this.... and I used the Dynomite on my writer block for it and it.... well it made matters worse with many many tiny boulders that have clouded my mind.... Yes I am insane *gets hit with more items* OKAY I GET IT!!!! On with the story! ))  
  
Lilith walked around the kitchen of the Inn, she wore a black dress that reached a bit above her ankels were she wore black boots and a red almost see through jacket over that with feathery sleeves and a feathery colar. She saw Tom walk through the lobby with his gun and waved to him.  
  
" Hello Mr. Sawyer, are you going out?" Lilith asked him when he walked over towards her.  
  
" Yeah I'm going down to the docks again to practice my shooting." He said nodding.  
  
" Well good luck. Do you know where Mr. Nemo is?" Lilith asked as she took a scone off a plate and munched on it.  
  
" Yeah I remember Jekyll say that he went to see the Goverment agents about our new assignment. But don't worry we'll still figure out everything we can about your case too."  
  
" Oh thank you." Lilith said smiling.  
  
" Oh yeah, I think Mina is with Jekyll, their supposed to be examining that cane more after they found all that stuff about it." Tom said, he spoke about Jekyll with a slight distaste as Lilith had noticed.  
  
" You don't like him all that much do you Mr. Sawyer?"  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Mr. Jekyll. When ever you talk about him you say his name with distaste."  
  
" It's.... Its'a long story...." Tom said lowering his head a bit.  
  
" I will not pressure if you do not want to tell me." Lilith said nodding.  
  
" Hey I better get to the docks before the ships come in, they can take up a lot of room." Tom said tilting his hat at Lilith and went on his way. Lilith waved goodbye and went back to finishing her scone, she knew that Tom and Jekyll's dislike of each other had to do with Mina, maybe it was some long romantic story of love and hate, like in those romance books she reads sometimes.... It must be hard for Mina to be the only female of the group, but now that Lilith has joined it might be easier.  
  
~*~  
  
Lilith walked around the hallway upstairs, as she walked she heard a noise behind her and jumped scared. She was still a little shocked about Father Wolfe, but decided to put it out of her mind for the time being and not to stress over it. She ran into the first open door that she saw which happened to be the room of Tom and Skinner. " Oh! I'm so sorry I-I thought I h-heard something!" She studdered trying to hide her slight blush as she entered the room, but then she noticed that no one seemed to be in it. " Hello?" She asked again then heard a coughing from the bathroom. " H-Hello?" She asked again taking a step further into the room. " Are you okay? Mr. Sawyer? Mr. Skinner?" She waited longer for an answer but she only heard more violent coughing. " Do you need me to get Miss. Harker?"  
  
" No!" Came the instinant reply from the bathroom, a floating mint green washcloth and pair of gray pants came from out of the bathroom, water dripped over Skinners face and neck.   
  
" Are you okay Mr. Skinner?" Lilith aked worried.  
  
" I'm.... Fine. Just that bug again." He said, the washcloth shook indicting his head was probably shaking.  
  
" You really don't sound all that fine. Maybe it's more then a bug...."  
  
" It's probably just a reaction to the serum Mina has been giving me to make me appear visable again...."   
  
" Then we should really check with Miss. Harker!"  
  
" No! I don't want her to do any more experiments on me."  
  
" Maybe she won't, she might just give you another shot...."  
  
" Not helping here darling."  
  
" Sorry...." Lilith said lowering her head.  
  
" Keep a secret?" Skinner asked and Lilith nodded.  
  
" I might be the dashing, handsom, undenably irresistable son of a bitch I am but I do have my fears, I hate needles! Scare the holy grace outta me!"   
  
" But it might still help you...."  
  
" I think that's what making me sick, you kinda can get that feeling after coughing of blood for the past 15 minutes or so."  
  
" I'm getting Miss. Harker!" Lilith said instintally turning to the door after what Skinner had said.   
  
" Oh me and my big mouth!" Skinner cursed and jumped in front of her. " You do that and I'll-"  
  
" You'll do what?" Lilith asked, surprised of the strong tone in her voice. She thought Skinner must have been shocked as well because he was silent too, then she saw the washcloth fall and pants to the floor with a tud too large for them, only indicating that Skinner had fallen. " Mr. Skinner?" Lilith asked getting on one knee and place her hand above the wash cloth and took the hand away quickly to find his skin was burning hot. " Miss. Harker!!!!" Lilith screamed for Mina as she tried to awaken Skinner without being burned by his skin. The door opened and Mina came in hearing the scream from the staircase as she had come up from Jekyll's room were she was looking at the cane.   
  
" Lilith what happened?" She asked worried.  
  
" Mr. Skinner collasped on the floor!" Lilith replied still shaking his shoulders, or what she asumed had to be his shoulders. Mina bent down and touched his shoulder and repealed her hand as quick as Lilith did. She move her hand down his shoulder and found his arm and tugged at his arm, drawing his upper body up. She motioned for Lilith to do the same and she grabbed his other arm and they tugged him over to his bed. Skinners body made an imprint on the bed as he layed down and Mina quickly ran back to her room and returned with one of her shots. She sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his white face paint off the bedstand and rubbed it on his arm so she'd know where give him the shot. She quickly uncapped the shot and stuck the needle into his arm, after a few seconds of it being in there they heard a groan from the bed. The groan quickly turned into scream and Skinners body jerked from side to side as if he was having a seizure. Jekyll and Tom quickly ran to the room after hearing the scream and found Skinner jerking in the bed.  
  
" What in the sam hill is going on here?" Tom asked dropping his gun next to the wall and walked over to the bed.  
  
" Skinners having a reaction to the serum, Tom help me hold him down!" Mina said as Skinner's arm tried to elbow Mina in the stomach to get her away from him.   
  
" Make it stop it's burning me!" Skinner yelled as Tom held down his arm and Mina held down the other, Jekyll and Lilith watched in a mix of shock and horror as something started to appear in the indintation of the bed, it started to slowly appear from the waist up, since Skinner thankfully decided to wear pants today, it was a whitish color that outlined his rib cage but it wasn't an outline.... It was Skinners bones. The visable bones appeared completely including his skull, then some of his organ started to show, his lungs and heart which was beating at a rapid pace, then a reddish material, his muscles, overlapped that, and finally a pale layer of pink skin covered over that, his face started to outline more as well, revealing his rugged jaw and very short sprouts of red hair from his head. His eyes, even though partually rolled back into his head were a clear blue color. Mina gasped as she saw Skinner for the first time, Tom as well although he was still struggling with keeping Skinners arm still. This whole display lasted only a few minutes before he started to fade away again, just like he had come. Lilith was still in shock of the entire ordeal and wached at Tom and Mina slowly let down Skinners arms as he seemed to fall out of his seziure.   
  
" S-Skinner?" Tom asked a bit unsure if he was still even there.  
  
" What's with everyone studdering?" Skinner said groggly looking around at everyone, " I miss a party or something?"  
  
" You don't remember?" Mina asked shocked.  
  
" Remember what?" Skinner replied confused. 


	8. Eyes of the Beholder

(( I'M BAAAAAAACK! I know it, come on, say it now, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME BABY! Heh it's been like 5 months since I updated I know I know, I'm soooooooorry! Writers block! And computer crashed.... Anyway, here's the 8th chapter! ))  
  
Lilith sat by a sleeping Skinners bed, reading and checking on him at the same time. After Skinner started to become visable, then invisable again, he fell asleep after a few minutes after the whole ordeal. It's been nearly 5 hours since then. Lilith looked up as the door to the room started to open, Mina walked in, with another shot.  
  
" Has he woken yet?" Mina asked as she walked over to him and picked up his limp arm, which still had paint on it.  
  
" No, not yet. Is that another shot of surem?" Lilith asked looking at the shot.  
  
" No, just an anti-biotic, I'm still trying to get all of the serum from his system." Mina said shaking her head. " I swear I didn't know that it would have such violent side effects on him, and not even work."  
  
" Well, it worked for a small time...."  
  
" Hm. 5 minutes." Mina shrugged and injected him.  
  
" Maybe he was allergic to it, like how some are with other medications?" Lilith guessed.  
  
" I don't know really. Maybe it was just a fluke. But I do know that now I'm of idea's how to make him visable again." Mina sighed and sat down at the edge of his bed by Lilith. " I'm sure he'll be glad to hear there's no more shots."  
  
Lilith smiled a little, " Should we tell him that he was visable for a while? He seems to have no memory of it...."  
  
" Later...." Mina nodded and stood up. " He should get some sleep, Tom will be in in a few minutes, I want to show you something." She said motioning for Lilith to follow her.  
  
Mina lead Lilith into their room, Mina walked over to the table she and Dr. Jeckle had been working on earlier and picked up the silver wolf's head, carefull not to touch the eyes.  
  
" Do you remember this?" She asked Lilith.  
  
" Yeah, it's Father Wolfe's cane." Lilith nodded with a slight shudder.  
  
" This silver wolf's head was unharmed by your fire, at first myself and Dr. Jeckle had thought that your fire powers were to weak to harm it, but then he threw it into the fireplace and that didn't even harm it. Infact, the cane acually absorbed the fire!"  
  
" What?" Lilith asked shocked.  
  
" Do you see these gems in the eyes of the wolf?" Mina asked holding out the gems. Lilith nodded.  
  
" They somehow have the power to absorb energy, that's why the fire didn't harm it. It also seems to be able to absorb any energy, even mine or yours."  
  
" Maybe it's possessed by the devil! And when Father Wolfe had it he became possessed too!" Lilith guessed.  
  
" I don't think it's that extreme. You said a creature attacked you before you burnt down your church in Germany?" Mina asked and Lilith nodded her head. " I speculate that maybe Father Wolfe and that creature are associates of each other, maybe in some sort of partnership with each other since they both attacked you.... Or...." Mina trailed off, lost in thought.  
  
" Or?" Lilith asked.  
  
" Or maybe, Father Wolfe, and that creature.... Are the same." Mina said looking Lilith dead in the eyes. 


End file.
